


With or Without You

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Since Baekhyun died 5 years ago, Chanyeol has been living with his voice inside his head.At the beginning of summer, Chanyeol sees Baekhyun again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Blossom : #28  
> Disclaimer : With or Without You is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's note : To the prompter, I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. To my lovely beta, L, I love you so much! Thank you for giving me advices and heads up! To the readers, please enjoy! Kudos and comment are greatly appreciated <3

_“Baek, you can’t break up with me like this,”_

_Baekhyun scoffs. “Why can’t I? I’ve seen you making out with that Dara girl a few times, Park. It’s not my first time.”_

_Chanyeol sighs as he watches Baekhyun gathering his belongings. “I know, I— I’m sorry, okay? It’s the alcohol.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Keep blaming the alcohol.” Baekhyun glares. “Maybe if I die and reincarnate I should remind myself not to cross paths with you.”_

_Chanyeol holds his hand as Baekhyun tries to leave their shared apartment. “We’ve talked about this, Baek. I’m sorry— I truly do. I know I messed up,”_

_Baekhyun cuts him before he even finishes his sentences. “Keep telling yourself that, asshole. You know you messed up, but you keep doing it all over again. You and your empty words. It’s just in your blood, isn’t it?”_

_“Baek,”_

_“Whatever. I’m leaving.”_

_“Baekhyun!” He grabs Baekhyun’s hand, making the latter turn his body around. “Listen, I—“_

_“You made me feel like I was hard to love, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pities himself. He tightens his hold on his long coat, keeping the tears from flowing. “I give you everything I have, yet you never care. It’s not about anyone’s fault, it’s about fucking commitment.”_

_“Hey—“_

_“What? You’re going to sweet talk me again?” Baekhyun spits. “Not going to work. I have had enough. I loved you, but you don’t love me enough to become a better version of yourself. See the problem?”_

_Baekhyun pulls his hand from Chanyeol’s loosened grip. “Let me go. Maybe you need to experience what it feels like to lose someone to finally appreciate them.”_

_Chanyeol tries his best not to let the best thing that ever happened to him leave, but he truly messed up. Dara always had her ways with Chanyeol that he kept falling for, but Chanyeol swears he cut his relationship with Dara for good._

What Chanyeol didn’t know is the moment Baekhyun leaves him, he leaves him for good.

—

Chanyeol is a crying mess right now. His head is banging like crazy and he doesn’t bother to change out from his funeral outfit. Baekhyun has lost both of his parents, and maybe now he’s finally able to meet them. That thought keeps circulating in Chanyeol’s head. _If only I wasn’t being a jerk. If only I could show how much I love him._

Chanyeol has thrown his body to their shared bed, his eyes swollen. 

**_You know, that’s my side of bed!_ **

Chanyeol’s eyes wide open, looking for the voice. He’s alone and he’s sure he heard Baekhyun’s voice just now. He shakes his head. Maybe excessive crying finally got into him.

**_I hate you, Park._ **

Chanyeol hits his own head. Is he hallucinating?

**_How does it feel to finally break one’s heart, Chanyeol?_ **

Chanyeol feels suffocated, his heart beating like crazy. He perfectly knows that he messed up, but to hear Baekhyun’s voice reminding him again, it feels like something blocked his airways. He gasps for air yet nothing. Chanyeol rushes to grab his phone and dial Kyungsoo, his breath hitched. 

_“Chanyeol?”_

“I— I can’t— breath—e,”

_“Listen to me, Chanyeol. Deep breath. Inhale. Exhale.”_

Chanyeol obediently follows Kyungsoo’s direction, fresh air finally fills in his lungs. Chanyeol tries to control his heart beat, when he feels like it’s pacing back to normal state, he finally speaks. “I—I heard Baekhyun’s voice everywhere, Soo. What the hell is happening to me?”

“ _I can’t be so sure about anything, Chanyeol. How about Jongin pick you up and I can get you tested here? I don’t think it’s safe for you to drive in this state.”_

“Okay.” Chanyeol manages to get the word out, his hand wiping sweat on his forehead. “Can you tell Jongin to get here as fast as he could, though?”

_“I’ll make sure of it. Meanwhile, if you heard Baekhyun’s voice again, just remember to take deep breaths, okay?”_

“Okay."

Just after Chanyeol hangs up and throws his phone in bed, he hears another voice.

**_You’re an asshole, Yeol. You don’t really care about me._ **

Chanyeol blocks both of his ears with his big hands, but the voice doesn’t disappear. It’s just getting louder.

**_You make me feel like I was hard to love._ **

Chanyeol screams, then he sees dark.

—

Chanyeol wakes up when rays of sunlight greets his face, grunting as he tries to wake up. He feels like someone hits the back of his head with a baseball bat. Kyungsoo’s calm voice greets him.

“Hey, Yeol. Don’t try to get up yet. Your body still needs rest,” he says as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “I brought you some chicken porridge. How do you feel?”

“I didn’t remember Jongin bringing me here,” Chanyeol answers, his voice hoarse. “I only remember I blocked the voice using both of my hands.”

Kyungsoo places the tray down on a small table beside the bed. “You fainted. Thank God I decided to tag along, so I can give you first aid before we move you here.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Chanyeol pinches his nose bridge. “Do you know why I keep hearing those voices?”

“I haven’t done any exams on you, yet.”

**_After all, you still care about yourself, don’t you?_ **

“Argh.” Chanyeol bends his body so his long legs meet his chest. “T-The voice is back, Soo.” 

**_Yes, you’re one ignorant jackass._ **

Chanyeol starts to shake, sweats dripping on his forehead. He tightens his hands on his knee, burying his face in it.

**_I made you the main character in my story but you make me a side character on yours._ **

Chanyeol pants, his airways seem to have tightened once again.

“—Yeol! Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol opens his eyes to find Kyungsoo firmly grabs his shoulder. “Inhale, Exhale. With me.”

Kyungsoo asks Chanyeol again when he finally looks better and not hyperventilating. Slowly, Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol drink his water. 

“Those voices are back?”

Chanyeol nods weakly, “It’s just keep reminding me why I’m being such an ass.” 

“I don’t know, Yeol. I think you’re having a panic attack. I might have to question you sooner than I thought so I can prepare for your therapy session to help it get better. How’s that sound?”

“Just get this voice out of my head, Soo.”

—

It was one of Chanyeol’s episodes. He just got back from his work and just took a bath when he suddenly hears Baekhyun’s voice again..

**_Living a comfortable life, aren’t you, Chanyeol?_ **

Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to get that voice out of his head. He grabs a mini medicine container and eats two pills, finishes it off with a glass of water. He throws his towel in bed and sits himself down. 

**_You never experience what it is like to love and not being actually loved back._ **

Chanyeol closes his eyes, hoping the voice would stop but Baekhyun’s crying image just vividly appears in front of him. He opens his eyes but the image doesn’t disappear. Baekhyun with his furrowed eyebrows, red eyes and tears trailing on his round cheeks. Chanyeol, with his eyes that are full of tears, reaches for Baekhyun’s hand.

**_Don’t try to reach something that doesn’t belong to you anymore, Park._ **

“Baek——“ 

**_Can’t you see? You’re breaking me and I’m trying to put the pieces of me alone._ **

Chanyeol’s tears drop. 

Baekhyun harshly wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

**_I pity myself for falling in love with you. You take everything from me, yet I only received part of you._ ** **_Apologizing doesn’t always solve anything, you know? Why would you apologize when you don’t know what’s the actual problem?_** Baekhyun scoffs. **_You apologized and then go fuck yourself making the same exact mistake. It’s a never-ending cycle!_**

Chanyeol sobs badly, his tears don't stop from flowing. His heart hurts like someone is crushing it. He couldn’t describe the pain, Baekhyun's words hurt him multiple times. Every word that comes out from his mouth stabs Chanyeol. 

“I—I know, Baek,” Chanyeol whispers in between his sobs, his hands continuously wiping his tears on his chin. “I—“

**_Save it. I’m not going to hear any of it. I’m tired, Chanyeol._** Baekhyun half spits. 

Chanyeol slumps down to his feet, his mind clouded. He raises his head to find Baekhyun is no longer there, but his mind keeps telling him that it’s not fair to Baekhyun. The only thing that pops in his mind is at least make it fair.

Chanyeol crawls slowly to his balcony, cold winter wind slapping his face. He reaches for the railings to support his weight. Both of his eyes are still filled with tears, making everything blur. Chanyeol is about to jump over the railing when suddenly a pair of strong arms hold him back.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?” 

Chanyeol turns around. “J-Jongin, I—“

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Jongin shakes his friend’s shoulder violently. “THROW AWAY THOSE THOUGHTS, NOW!”

“I—-“

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

Chanyeol feels his long limbs become jelly, leaning to Jongin for support while regretting the thought that came across him.

—

It’s been five years since Baekhyun passed away yet Chanyeol can't seem to get over it. Since then, too, he has been living with Baekhyun’s voice inside his head. It takes a lot to make inner peace with the voice inside his head, but Chanyeol tries his best, anyway. Kyungsoo has always scheduled their therapy once to twice a week. Jongin, his colleague in the police department tried several times to put Chanyeol in a blind date set, but he always failed.

Chanyeol’s happiness seemed to die when Baekhyun passed away. He’s a whole different person. He talks short, never smiles and is cold towards everyone. He keeps having nightmares with Baekhyun’s voice inside his head. Baekhyun might be still alive if he stopped acting like a fucking asshole.

It’s Saturday night and it’s always their gathering night. Jongin walks by his table before taking a seat in front of him.

“ _Hyung_ , let’s go to the bar. Chief Cho is buying.” Jongin asks cheerfully. “You can get laid, you know? It’s been awhile."

“No.”

“ _Hyung_. Please? I even invited Kyungsoo. You said you want to meet him.” Jongin pleads.

Chanyeol sighs. “I do, but I don’t have the energy, okay?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “ _Bullshit_. I know you were just lazing around today. C’mon. You need to let Baekhyun _hyung_ go.”

“I can’t, Jongin. You know I can’t. He’s practically living inside my head.” Chanyeol lowers his voice. “I was such an idiot letting him go like that. I didn’t even have the chance to make it right.”

Jongin pulls Chanyeol’s hand. “ _Hyung_. Just this one time. Let it all go, will you?”

”Fine.”

Jongin threw a punch in the air as he jumped, gaining a thin smile from Chanyeol. He grabs his jacket before trailing Jongin behind.

The bar is located right in Gangnam’s heart, looking like an exclusive bar. It’s finely decorated and looks lavish, but it didn’t make Chanyeol feel better. He used to love lavish bars, but he didn’t now. The waiter walks their group into one of their reserved booths, receiving much appreciation as it is located right in front of the bar.

“I never thought I’d see you today, Yeol.” A guy with heart shaped lips smiled at him.

“Jongin practically dragged me, Soo.” Chanyeol whines. “You know I don’t do alcohol anymore.”

Kyungsoo nods. “It’s been five years, Yeol. Wouldn’t it be time to let it all go?”

“I— I can’t. It feels hard. It’s all because of me, Soo. Because of me Baekhyun couldn’t live his dream. Because I was being a selfish jerk.”

”Now, now.” Kyungsoo taps his back. “Would you like some _somaek_?”

Chanyeol gives up and nods. Maybe Jongin’s right. Maybe he needs to loosen up. He drinks the _somaek_ in one shot, eventually ending up having five glasses in a row. He’s drunk, that’s for sure. He smiled a little when he caught a guy sitting in someone’s lap, all giggly and flirty. Small figures, milky skin and perfect styled hair. Just like his Baekhyun.

He rubs his eyes a few times. He’s really drunk so he starts imagining things. But as he sobers up, he’s sure that guy is Baekhyun.

_It can’t be, right?_

He leaves the bar with tips for the bartender and walks closer towards the figure. As he gets closer, he freezes.

It’s Baekhyun. His Baekhyun. Sitting on other’s lap.

They made eye contact and the smaller one opened his mouth in surprise. Baekhyun pecks a cheek kiss on the guy that lent him his lap before running away. Chanyeol runs away after him, trying to squeeze as he tries to keep track on Baekhyun. The dance floor is so crowded that he is actually grateful for being tall as he could navigate Baekhyun easily.

He catches him just before Baekhyun could disappear.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun turns to him slowly. It is really his Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

“We meet again, Yeol.”

—

They sit next to each other and Baekhyun keeps playing his straw. _Old habits die hard_ , and Chanyeol just couldn’t believe what he sees right now.

”Drink it.” Chanyeol comments. “Don’t keep playing with your straw like that. It’s dirty.”

Baekhyun pouts and stops playing his straw. He looks away from Chanyeol and tries to focus on something he can see far away. Seoul in the night isn’t as bad as he thought. Although summer weather isn’t exactly Baekhyun’s favorite, either. 

“How— I meant— Why?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I kinda made deal with the deities.”

Chanyeol taps his foot. “A deal?”

“You didn’t know how miserable I am after I got into an accident, Yeol. You knew the next day. That my time is up.” Baekhyun says, slurping his frappuccino. “Wait— should I even be saying this to you?"

“Yes.”

“No. This is wrong. Where is your little _bitch_ , Yeol?”

Chanyeol sighs. “I messed up big time, Baek. I hadn’t touched alcohol until today.”

“Not like that I care,” Baekhyun replies. “You know perfectly how messed up we were.”

Chanyeol stays silent. Everything Baekhyun says is right. They were a big mess when Baekhyun got into the accident, and Chanyeol never knew what accident took his lover’s life away. He never knew and never wanted to know. It might just remind him how much of an ass he was to Baekhyun. He has been living with Baekhyun’s voice inside his head for five years. And now Baekhyun’s here. What should he do?

Summer wind is colder than usual. Although Chanyeol is two hundred percent sure Baekhyun is colder than the wind that slaps him right now.

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun turns his head. “For what, Yeol? What’s done is done.”

Chanyeol gives him a thin smile. “Still. I was being a jerk and not being considerate. I should’ve known that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re taking this really fine for someone who has just met someone who’s back from death.” Baekhyun mocks.

“I know. But I couldn’t let myself slip the chance to make everything right again.”

“Look, I need to go. Sehun might be waiting for me.” Baekhyun hurries as he looks at his wristwatch.

Chanyeol stands up and catches Baekhyun (again) before Baekhyun disappears. “Who’s Sehun?”

“Why the _fuck_ you should know?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun retorts. “We are not supposed to meet just yet, either.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Give me your phone.”

Chanyeol only blinks, and it irritates Baekhyun.

“Your phone, _dumbass_."

Chanyeol nods. “R-Right.”

Chanyeol gives his phone to Baekhyun, carefully watching him put his own phone number in his phone and gives it back to Chanyeol.

“There. I need to go now, okay? Thanks for the coffee.”

Before Chanyeol could say goodbye, Baekhyun was already half running into a tall guy in a leather jacket and tight jeans. They hug for a few moments before the tall guy—Chanyeol suspects it’s Sehun— plays with Baekhyun’s hair and lets Baekhyun sit in the passenger seat.

Chanyeol could feel his blood getting hotter, and he’s one punch away from beating that guy up. Maybe it was what Baekhyun felt back then.

Chanyeol sighs and his finger quickly goes through his contact to find Baekhyun’s, since he isn’t sure what name Baekhyun saved his under. Chanyeol smiles when he finds it.

_Baekhyunee._

—

Chanyeol reenters the bar with sloppy steps. He flops down in the bar chair before ordering scotch on rock. Kyungsoo comes over with drunk Jongin to check up on him.

“Hey. Where were you?”

Chanyeol drinks the scotch, fingers between his hair. “Having conversation with Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo drops Jongin into the floor, a loud thump echoing along with the EDM music. Kyungsoo quickly takes his seat beside Chanyeol, ignoring Jongin who starts to whine. He places another drink order before carefully studying Chanyeol’s face.

“Are you hallucinating? Baekhyun’s gone, Chan. You know it’s true. Is the voice inside your head acting up again?”

“No,” Chanyeol declines, “It’s sort of funny but Baekhyun is here.”

“No _fucking_ way,” Kyungsoo snaps. “Park Chanyeol, you need to get out from this Baekhyun maze, now! I know he’s been living inside your head but you have to snap out of this!”

Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’m dead serious he’s back, Soo.”

Kyungsoo could see his best friend's eyes glistening with certainty he hasn’t seen in the past five years. Chanyeol could chase the biggest criminal and have it under his handcuffs with ease but seeing he had this certainty about his own words isn’t putting Kyungsoo at ease.

“...-Soo, believe me.”

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. There’s no way a dead person could be back alive. Not in his natural science book would say. He could bet his professor degree over it. There’s no way a dead person could be back alive.

Kyungsoo clenches his fist. “You’re one thousand percent lying, Yeol. C’mon, we need to get both of you home.”

Chanyeol holds back.

“Call him if you don’t believe me.”

“Sure. Outside.” Kyungsoo plays along before he helps him carrying drunken Jongin back to his car.

They put Jongin over the back seat and he snores loudly. Chanyeol leans to the car and Kyungsoo stands right beside him. Chanyeol’s fingers quickly scrolls through his contacts and hands over the phone to Kyungsoo. It’s dialing Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and plays along with Chanyeol. He doesn’t believe it, anyway. Probably it’s just a certain stranger number Chanyeol saved under Baekhyunee name.

_“Hello?”_

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his ears. It’s exactly Baekhyun’s voice. Kyungsoo might sometimes have hearing problems but he couldn’t mistake Baekhyun's pitchy voice when saying hello.

“B-Baek?”

_“Soo? Is that you?”_ The other line squeals before continuing, _“Oh my god, Soo! I really, really missed your cooking!”_

“A—Aren’t you supposed to be dead? Baek, what— how?”

Baekhyun chuckles. _“Rude. It’s a long story, Soo.”_

Kyungsoo starts sniffling. Baekhyun may be the biggest pain in the ass but Kyungsoo holds him dearly. “Y–You aren’t back for a 49 day judgement, are you? I—I saw in the drama a–about being back to human only for 49 d-days,”

_“You clearly watched too much drama. I don’t, okay? I’m back for good.”_

Kyungsoo’s legs weaken and he falls off to the ground, sitting. Kyungsoo starts sobbing. Maybe he should throw his professor of natural science degree away.

_“Soo, I’m fine, okay? How about we meet on Monday? I’ll invite Jongdae.”_

Kyungsoo only sobs but Baekhyun understands him. Being friends for almost 15 years gives you upper hand on understanding their unspoken language.

_“Okay. Is this your number?”_

“N-No,” Kyungsoo stammers. “I– It’s Chanyeol’s.”

Kyungsoo could practically see Baekhyun’s face when he heard him sigh.

_“Fine. Text me your number and I’ll send you our meeting location, okay? I’ve gotta go now. See you, Soo! AND OH, BRING ME THE VONGOLE WOULD YOU?”_

“Ass,”

_“I’ll take that as a yes. Goodnight, Soo!”_

Baekhyun cuts the call off and Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol’s phone. Chanyeol offers him some tissue in exchange for his phone and Kyungsoo reluctantly accepts. He wipes his tears and stares at the night sky.

“I’ll forward him your number, Soo.” Chanyeol states.

Kyungsoo only nods. After a few minutes of sobbing and staring at the night sky, Kyungsoo composes himself.

“Never in my wildest dream did I ever imagine to have stumbled upon this kind of experience, Yeol. I’ve been a natural science professor for almost eight years and it’s my first time.. experiencing something I couldn’t explain.”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “I know, right?”

“It’s really weird, but I’m really happy.” Kyungsoo snorts. “I— I need to stop by the fish market tomorrow. Baekhyun wants Vongole. I need to buy fresh clams..”

“Sure,” Chanyeol agrees. “I’ll make sure Jongin drives you around. Let’s get him home. He needs a good night's sleep.”

—

Baekhyun stares at his phone before pocketing them back into his bathrobe. He always loved balconies and it’s the one of the nicest one. He loved how the winds slowly ruffled his hair while he’s leaning on the handle. He feels a hand circling his waist and a sudden warmth fills him.

“You know it’s cold, Baek.”

“You know I loved doing this, Sehun.”

Sehun smiles. “I know. Anyway. I saw you with someone earlier. Is it Chanyeol you’ve always talked about?”

“Yes.”

“Did he change a lot?”

“Not really.” Baekhyun reminiscences. “He used to be a total _jerk ass_ but he did change a little bit.”

Sehun turns Baekhyun facing him. “We both know the reason you’re back is him.”

Baekhyun pouts. “I don’t want to talk about it, Hun. Can we just go to sleep?”

“Okay.”

But Baekhyun finds it hard to fall asleep. Sehun is fast asleep and he didn’t want to disturb Sehun as he is a light sleeper. Sehun can’t sleep alone— biggest reason why he is a big baby. A big baby that his daily job is operating on human brains. Weird, isn’t it?

Baekhyun tosses around and he can’t stand it. He slowly gets up from the bed, carefully not to wake Sehun up. As he tries to walk out, Sehun shifts a little so he has to pat the younger one and make sure he’s back asleep.

Baekhyun yawns as he sits on the white fluffy sofa. His thought wanders over from a sudden meeting with Chanyeol to a phone call with Kyungsoo. He’s glad he finally got in touch with Kyungsoo but he never expected to cross paths with Chanyeol again. Universe is funny.

He repeatedly curses. He agrees to a deal and it’s not the time yet— Baekhyun still needs to heal. Meeting Chanyeol isn’t on his list. Well, it is on his list but his upcoming list.

“Stop cursing the deities, won’t you, Baek?”

Baekhyun jumps from his seat and curses. “For fuck’s sake, Junmyeon. Do you at least give me some warning?”

Junmyeon, a man in his 30s, dressed neatly in black coat and tuxedo, standing right in front of Baekhyun with his ‘almighty’ stick he always carries around.

“I’ve been appearing to you without notice and it’s the first time you wanted me to give you some warning? Did you hit your head somewhere?” Junmyeon jokes, his eyes inspecting Baekhyun’s head.

“No, no.” Baekhyun covers his head. “You said I won’t be crossing paths with Park Chanyeol at least until next two years?”

“I was opposing the idea. The others didn’t think so.” Junmyeon admits. “They redo all of the schedule and make you meet people from your past faster.”

Baekhyun massages his temple. “Deities are weird.”

Junmyeon agrees. “They pity Park Chanyeol.”

“What?”

“They said he’s on the verge of dying inside. For god’s sake, I made him live with your voice inside his head. Don’t you think he deserves at least peace from you?”

Baekhyun quickly shakes his head. “Betrayal hurts the most, _hyung_. You can’t expect me to forgive him that easily. I died because of him, too.”

Junmyeon grunts. “You died not because of him. You died saving that kid’s life. That’s why you are granted a second chance to make everything fall in the right place.”

“Easy for you to say.” Baekhyun replies, shrugging. “It doesn’t change much. What should I even fix? Kyungsoo is happy with Jongin and so vice versa, Sehun finally made peace with his past and freeloaded me. I meant— well sometimes we both need emotional support and we don’t mind skinship so— but that’s not the point. Everything is in the place, _hyung_.”

“Not with Chanyeol.” Junmyeon sighs. “He almost killed himself a few times because of the guilt—”

“Guilt? It’s only the guilt. Why you’re—”

”—and because he _loves_ you.”

Junmyeon’s last sentence slaps Baekhyun real hard. Baekhyun may be dumb and naive to ask for a second chance in life, but he never be prepared for this kind of answer. He’s sure it’s not his cup of tea. Baekhyun stays silent for a moment. He’s trying to process Junmyeon’s words. Junmyeon’s a _fucking_ deity and lying would be a sin Junmyeon must pay with his own life. (Yes, a life of being deity.)

“Surprised, Baek?”

Baekhyun blinks a few times, pinching his own cheek and groans in pain. “Why on the earth does that have to be the reason?”

Junmyeon points out his finger to one of the photos above the TV.

“Because it’s not only you who were asking for a second chance, Baek. That Park guy, too. I even memorized his wish.”

“What did he wish for?” Baekhyun asks quietly, not sure what he is going to do once he hears Junmyeon’s answer.

—

Chanyeol paces around in his own office, contemplating whether he should text Baekhyun or not. The last one he sent was forwarding Kyungsoo’s number and Baekhyun only left him in read, ouch.

He quickly types _Hello, this is Chanyeol_. but erases it the second he finishes. He keeps doing that back and forth— thousands of deleted messages he wrote in just ten minutes might be the most he had ever written in the past five years.

He sits down on his chair and throws his phone to his desk. Chanyeol closes his eyes. Now that he remembers, he should do a quick background check on Sehun. The guy seems nice but Chanyeol feels obligated to do a background check on him. Baekhyun looks like he’s going around with him so much.

He searches Sehun’s name and only one pops up.

_Oh Sehun._

Good ID photo, Chanyeol thought. A Neurosurgeon Professor. Definitely younger than him.

Chanyeol’s concentration shatters when Jongin forcefully puts a case file on his desk.

“We need to work on this case. Chief Lee recommends you to take a lead on this one,” Jongin casually explains as he takes ginseng from Chanyeol’s desk.

“Brat.” Chanyeol grabs the rest of his ginseng and puts it on his desk drawers. “What case is that?”

“Hit and run series. We had the suspects’ tails since years ago but we couldn’t take them down. Hell, I don’t even know their gender.”

“Them? More than one?”

Jongin bites the ginseng stick while looking it up on his phone. “It’s been a series since ten years ago, _hyung_. They only targeted kids.”

“You sure this is a series case?” Chanyeol flips the case file as he reads it.

“A hundred percent. They did it a few times in a year span, _hyung_. That’s just heartless. Children didn’t do anything wrong..”

Chanyeol begins to jot down a few points that may help him recognize the suspect. He stops at the page where the victim is not a kid.

“I totally think that is weird too, _hyung_. Too little information on that.” Jongin cuts Chanyeol before he could even ask. “The victim is not a kid and I heard he died when being transported to hospital. The kid’s safe.”

“Have you ever interviewed the kid?”

Jongin shrugs. “Not sure. Last time I checked, Donghae _hyung_ said the parents won’t let them. They were worried they’ll traumatize the kid more.”

“Send me the full details on the kid. It’s been five years since so I could only hope the kid remembers everything.”

Jongin salutes him before dashing off to make some phone calls to his superior and looking for the kid’s contact. Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to the case file.

It is written the date Chanyeol couldn’t forget even if he dies. The date where he had a big fight with Baekhyun and lost him. Chanyeol bites his tongue.

What if Baekhyun died because of this traffic accident?

Chanyeol massages his nose bridge, one hand still scribbling names and dates, everything he finds it weird. His mind is really messy right now. Although he desperately didn’t want to believe that Baekhyun might be the series victim, he didn’t have much choice.

Jongin comes back with printed details on the kid’s identity, along with both of his parents.

“Jeongshin?”

“Yes. Apparently they move to Gwangju after the incident.” Jongin adds.

Chanyeol's eyes quickly scans the information and hands it back to Jongin. “Grab your shorts, we’re going to Gwangju.”

—

Sehun wakes up only to find Baekhyun is nowhere in his king sized bed. He sits himself down and stretches his long limbs, pouring himself a cup of water. He’s about to stand up when Baekhyun enters the room. Baekhyun looked like he lost a good night’s sleep. Sehun pats the bed, signaling him to sit down. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, looking all grumpy.

“I woke up and you’re not here.”

“Can’t sleep.”

Sehun ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “Should’ve told me. I know to mix aromatherapy oils to put you at ease, Baek.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not something you can solve with aromatherapies.”

“Nightmares again?”

It takes a while for Baekhyun to answer that question. He experienced nightmares for almost two years, the exact same moment where he decided to jump, replaying in his dream.

“No. Actually— never mind. What do you want for breakfast?” Baekhyun tries to change the topic, gaining Sehun’s smile in reply.

“I’ll make you one, Baek. Come help me?”

Sehun leads them to the kitchen downstairs. He scans the fridge and pulls out some leftovers they had last night. Sehun brews coffee for them, while Baekhyun is busy deciding whether he should put the spoon on the right or on the left.

Baekhyun pulls the kitchen chair and sits with both of his hands supporting his chin. He blows air to his own bangs, looking like a frustrated five years old. Junmyeon’s answer lingers in his ear, and it changed the way he sees Chanyeol. He’s occupied in his own thoughts that Sehun has to knock the table to remind him that breakfast is served. A nice beef rice soup. Baekhyun shakes his head again. He has been doing it repeatedly that Sehun worries Baekhyun might hurt his neck.

“You.. don’t seem okay.”

Baekhyun shoves spoonfuls of beef rice soup into his mouth, chewing it furiously.

“Are you mad?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun finishes his breakfast in a flash. He half slams the spoon to the table, making Sehun startled.

“I— I’m sorry. It’s really not like me at all, right, Sehun?” Baekhyun lowered his head.

Sehun moves closer to Baekhyun, caressing the latter’s back. “I’m here for you, Baek.”

“I know, I—”

“You can tell me anytime.”

Baekhyun smiles thinly as he looks at Sehun. ”I know, Hun. Thank you.”

They stay like that and Sehun occasionally throws Baekhyun his bad jokes that Baekhyun finally gave up holding back his laughter. Everything's better when Sehun’s around, at least for now. Sehun has been Baekhyun’s bestest friend when they came across each other’s path two years ago, where Baekhyun has to receive surgery. They clicked instantly and according to Junmyeon, they actually will cross paths eventually. It just happened so fast that Baekhyun forgot how nervous he was when he first met legendary surgeon Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun promised to clean up the rest while Sehun gets ready for his work. Sehun’s pager has been blaring like crazy that it started to haunt Baekhyun’s ears too. Baekhyun is one second away from throwing Sehun’s pager in the trash can, but is saved by the bell. Sehun grabs his pager and pockets it immediately.

“I’ll be back around ten tonight. Got skull base surgery scheduled today,” Sehun says as he wears his coat.

“Okay.” Baekhyun comes closer and inspects Sehun’s final look.

“Text me if you need anything, Baek.” Sehun ruffles his hair. “I’ll get going now.”

Baekhyun hits Sehun playfully before he leaves. “What is it with you and ruining my perfect hair?”

“It becomes a habit.” Sehun chuckles. “See you.”

Baekhyun sends off Sehun with a smile and a middle finger.

—

Chanyeol and Jongin arrive in the late afternoon and both decide to raid up a sandwich before knocking on Jeongshin’s door. Jeongshin’s house looks like a normal household, judging from its appearance, Jeongshin might be gifted with a silver spoon. After all, they managed to move from Seoul to Gwangju in just two weeks after the incident to a decent household.

Chanyeol walks up first and rings the bell while Jongin leans on Chanyeol’s car. The door opens not long after, a middle aged woman appears right before them.

“Hello, Mrs. Lee.“ Chanyeol greets the woman politely. “We’re from the Seoul Police Department, and I believe our superior Chief Cho has contacted you.”

The woman flinches and Chanyeol notices that, taking notes in his head. “Y-Yes. Please. We can talk inside.”

Chanyeol gestures to Jongin to follow him and Mrs. Lee inside. As expected, the inside of the household is quite lavish. They sit on the sofa, Chanyeol eyes scanned the room while Jongin makes small talk with Mrs. Lee.

Mrs. Lee relaxes a while after Jongin keeps the conversation going. It’s always their tactics when they interview someone. Both Chanyeol and Jongin thanked Mrs. Lee as they served a cup of tea.

“So, we’re in the middle of pursuing a traffic accident series case and we believe that Jeongshin is miraculously saved that day.” Chanyeol starts. “We would like to interview Jeongshin about it, Ma’am.”

Mrs. Lee shifts from her seat, unsure what to reply.

“We would be very pleased if Jeongshin would cooperate with us.” Jongin adds. Mrs. Lee looks like she really doesn’t know what to answer until their front door opens, revealing a tall boy that Chanyeol suspected to be Jeongshin himself.

Jeongshin looks puzzled but still greets both his mother and her guests. Mrs. Lee taps the seat beside her and although confused, Jeongshin sits beside his mother.

“Hello, Jeongshin.” Chanyeol offers his hand. “I’m Detective Park Chanyeol, and this is my fellow mate, Senior Police Officer Kim Jongin.”

Jeongshin accepts Chanyeol’s hand and shakes it. “I’m Jeongshin.”

Chanyeol smiles as he glances at his wristwatch. “We’re here to ask you a few questions about a traffic accident five years ago.”

Mrs. Lee slides her hand and starts caressing her not so little boy. She whispered to Jeongshin, although Chanyeol could read her lips

_“You don’t have to.”_

Jeongshin pushes back his glasses with his index finger. “I– I’d love to co-operate. Please ask away.”

“You were a victim in the traffic accident in Seoul five years ago, right?” Jeongshin nods and Chanyeol continues. “Do you remember who saved you?”

“I don’t know his name.” Jeongshin says, “But I remember how he looked.”

“Do tell.” Chanyeol replies as he pokes Jongin to start sketching the man up. Jongin might be Lieutenant but his drawing skill is something Chanyeol is always envious of.

“He’s around 170cm, wearing glasses and has small eyes.” Jeongshin reminiscence. “And he dyed his hair ash grey.”

Chanyeol nods as he jots down the details, although his heart beat starts to race up. “Do you remember what clothes he used?”

“Yeah. It’s a long coat, black t-shirt and jeans.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to normalize his heart beats. Ever since, that day when Baekhyun broke up with him seems to never fade away. It gave Chanyeol some kind of phobia. It always worked, calming himself down like that.

“Do you remember your attacker?”

Jeongshin shakes his head. “I just remember it was a black car that ran over me.”

“Do you— remember anything after the incident?” Chanyeol carefully picks the words. Asking sensitive questions is not his forte. It feels like walking on eggshells.

“Few, yeah. It feels like putting a piece of a puzzle together.” Jeongshin shows him a sad smile. “I really wanted to say thanks to that hyung that saved me five years ago, but I don’t know where he is.”

“I’ll make sure you’ll meet him.” Chanyeol closes his notebook, checking up on Jongin who gives nods in reply.

“I think we’re done.” He stands up. “I’ll be in contact if we need another interview.”

Chanyeol and Jongin bow slightly before going back to his car. Chanyeol could feel his body start to tremble so he hurries to unlock the car and sit. Chanyeol’s having cold sweat and Jongin perfectly knows he can’t do anything right now.

It takes Chanyeol about half an hour until his body is back to a normal state. Jongin offers him mineral water and Chanyeol drinks all of it. His body has been reacting in weird ways everytime he senses that Baekhyun possibly hurt, then his head will start to produce Baekhyun’s scream. Only by hearing Jeongshin’s explanation and his mighty brain starts putting a imagination scheme, as much as Chanyeol wants to deny the victim might not be Baekhyun, hearing those details and knowing perfectly the pieces of it triggers Chanyeol and he couldn’t control it.

Jeongshin’s answers only draw him into one conclusion.

The victim was Baekhyun.

He gulps. Chanyeol places one hand on his chest, feeling his own heart races. This isn’t good. Chanyeol might not be able to hold back once he found the culprit.

“Jongin.” Chanyeol breathlessly reaches for his door knob. “Can you drive back? I– I don’t think I can.”

Jongin quickly helps Chanyeol move to the passenger seat as he settles himself into the driver's seat. He makes sure Chanyeol buckled himself up before turning on the engine.

—

They arrive in Seoul after an exhausting two hours and fifteen minutes journey. Jongin insists that Chanyeol should come over to his apartment instead of Chanyeol’s, considering his current state. Chanyeol has no choice but to agree, letting himself be kidnapped by Jongin.

Kyungsoo greets them at the front door, thanks to his quick wit, he leads Jongin and Chanyeol to their living room while he heats up some tea. Today has drained so much energy from Chanyeol, he barely could talk. Not to mention his hair sticking to his forehead.

Kyungsoo pecks his boyfriend’s cheek, telling him to shower while he watches Chanyeol. Jongin gestured Kyungsoo okay with his hand before leaving both of them in the living room. Kyungsoo places a cup of hot soothing tea in front of Chanyeol while his other hand with a bowl half filled with lukewarm water and a small towel.

“Yeol, let me help you clean up a bit.” Kyungsoo diligently dips the small towel in the water and squeezes it. Kyungsoo is about to clean Chanyeol’s forehead when Chanyeol grabs the towel himself.

“It’s okay, Soo. I can do it.”

Kyungsoo nods and sits still, watching Chanyeol from his side. Chanyeol looks like he had seen a ghost, but it’s not the first time Jongin brought him home in this condition. Kyungsoo knows really well Chanyeol’s fear, constant voice in his head and it takes a lot of talking and advice that Chanyeol is now doing better. Back then, Jongin would bring Chanyeol unconscious, sweat all over his body, sometimes screaming while covering both of his ears.

“Is.. something happened in Gwangju?”

Chanyeol places the towel back in the bowl, hands gripping tight.

“Yeah.” He says slowly. “I think Baekhyun was the victim of the traffic accident series that I’m looking at right now.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“I wish I can’t be so sure about this.” Chanyeol pleadingly looks at Kyungsoo. “The kid’s description about a man that saved his life perfectly fits Baekhyun. I still vividly remember what clothes he used when he fled from my apartment, looking so damn angry, Soo.”

“There're so many guys using the same clothes as Baek, Yeol.” Kyungsoo tries to calm him down. “It might not be Baekhyun."

“It is, Soo!” Chanyeol raises his voice. “Five years ago, no one had dyed their hair ash grey. It was only Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo calmly soothes Chanyeol’s back. “Here, let me help. I can ask Baekhyun tomorrow when we meet.”

Chanyeol breaks his eye contact. “I— I’m afraid he’s traumatized, Soo.”

“Although I’m a professor in natural science, my dear tall friend, I also have a degree in physiatry. I helped you get better.” Kyungsoo replies seriously. “I can throw questions that might get him to talk without seriously pinpointing it.”

Chanyeol weakly nods. “O-Okay.”

“Believe me. I’ll get those answers from Baekhyun himself.” Kyungsoo takes the bowl and stands up. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Jongin should be out of the shower in a few, feel free if you want to freshen up. You could ask for Jongin’s oversized tees and pants.”

—

Baekhyun hums his favorite ballad song as he tries on a few clothes, throwing it in the bed if it didn’t meet his expectations. Baekhyun wants to give a comfortable look as he is really excited to meet Kyungsoo. Jongdae, on the other hand, receives his blessing not long ago so he’ll join later. Baekhyun sent a few texts to Kyungsoo, asking if he wanted to shop for some baby gifts for Jongdae, getting a positive reply.

They will be meeting in the café near the hospital so it’ll make Jongdae easy to move around. Baekhyun finally chose his final outwear, consisting of white bomber jacket, grey t-shirt, cargo pants and chain necklace. He styled his chestnut brownish hair down. Sehun comes to his bedroom and his eyes double in size.

“Are you going to let me clean up after your mess again, Baek?” He asks, slightly angry. Sehun just came home after a long surgery schedule and a sudden emergency call that took him another hour spent at the operating room.

Baekhyun, pestering his best smile, walks over to Sehun and pat both of his broad shoulders.

“No. Leave it here. I’ll clean it up later.” Baekhyun replies, still with a smile on his face. “You look tired. Want me to whip some lunch?”

Sehun stretches his neck, yawning. “It’s okay. I’ll order take outs. Where are you going?”

“To meet Kyungsoo and Jongdae.”

“Jongdae’s wife gives birth earlier today,” Sehun excitedly announces. “I even saw the baby. She’s so cute!”

“Oooh! A girl?” Baekhyun grins. “I think I could buy the whole baby store with Kyungsoo.”

“No. Don’t.” Sehun coughs. “Anyway. Want me to drop you there?”

Baekhyun smiles coyly at him. “Of course.”

Their drive to the café is around twenty five minutes ride, and it’s located near the hospital where Sehun works. Baekhyun actually feels bad accepting Sehun’s offer to drive him there, but Baekhyun himself still can’t take buses well— the open road still scares him. Sehun holds Baekhyun’s hand, telling him it was okay and he needn’t to worry about being a liability for him, because Sehun is glad to drive him around. In exchange, though, Sehun wants a movie date. Baekhyun quickly agrees and leaves the car.

The café they randomly pick actually has a really nice vibe. It’s relaxing with lots of fairy light and wooden decorated themes. Baekhyun ordered himself a light iced americano and strawberry shortcake as the cashier said it’s always been their bestseller cake. He picks a nice spot and plays with his phone until Kyungsoo arrives with a paper bag.

“Soo!” Baekhyun launches himself to Kyungsoo, hugging him tight right after Kyungsoo placed down his paper bag.

“Ouch, you _jerk_ ,” Kyungsoo playfully hits Baekhyun. “I really missed you.”

“I know, I know. I’m irresistible.”

Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun. Both of them laugh as Kyungsoo takes his seat opposite Baekhyun. Kyungsoo still finds it amusing to see Byun Baekhyun alive and well— after five years ago his passing news hit him like a truck.

Baekhyun waves his hand in front of Kyungsoo. “Earth to Professor?”

Kyungsoo nudges him and pushes his glasses back with his index finger. “How have you been, Baek?”

“Real good.” Baekhyun sings songs. “I’ve met a wonderful surgeon and I’m currently being his freeloader. Aside from the fact that he is drop dead gorgeous, and Jongdae welcomes his baby princess, I think life has fairly treated me good. How about you? Is Jongin now your husband?”

“Silly. He’s still my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo sips his own iced tea. “Is that drop ass gorgeous surgeon your.. boyfriend?”

Baekhyun pouts. “Although I really wish he was. He's the real deal, Soo.”

“Anyway, how come you.. came back?” Kyungsoo scrunch his nose. “Don’t get offended— it’s not like I don’t want you here, it’s—”

“Calm down,” Baekhyun cuts him off, smiling. “Tell you what, I've made a deal with the deities. Weird? Yeah. I don’t think that was possible, but I’m glad I was nice and had a lot of good deeds that they agreed to my proposal.”

Kyungsoo blinks a few times, trying to process Baekhyun’s words.

“I know, Soo. It’s really— indescribable. But yeah. I don’t hold grudges towards the one that killed me and I'm just glad I saved that child.”

“You.. saved a child?”

Baekhyun cuts his strawberry shortcake and eats it with his fork. “This is tasty. And yeah, I saved a child.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows might become one in this rate, Baekhyun thought. He always thinks that Kyungsoo, Jongin and his ex, Chanyeol, would know what happened to him, but it seems off.

“Y– You.. don’t know?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are now glued to the floor, his head hanging down. “I— I’m sorry, Baek. Chanyeol was devastated when you passed away that we never actually looked into the case ourselves. It might reminded Chanyeol and he would start having panic attack and—,”

“Oh,” Baekhyun replies, a slight disappointed tone in his voice. ”Can’t blame Park either.”

Kyungsoo laughs dryly. “I know. The news hit me like a truck, too.”

“It’s all better now that I’m here, don’t you think?” Baekhyun tries to lift the mood up.

“It is. Anyway, you don’t have jobs?”

“No, although I’ve been Sehun’s personal stylist. He insisted I shouldn’t work.” Baekhyun frowns. “I hate that he gives me so much and I can’t reply to his kindness.”

“This Sehun guy is the wonderful surgeon you mentioned?” Kyungsoo curiously asks. “Is he crushing on you?”

Baekhyun flushes.

Kyungsoo wiggles his eyebrows as he leans closer to Baekhyun.

“Ugh. I don’t know. It is true we enjoyed each other's company but I don’t like him that way— I don’t know if he does— but I guess our relationship is more like bestfriends.” Baekhyun fidgets.

“If Park hears this he’s going wild.” Kyungsoo chuckles, opens his phone and starts typing. Baekhyun flusters and takes Kyungsoo’s phone.

“Don’t.. tell Chanyeol.” Baekhyun quietly whispers.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to burden him.”

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat. “How come you think so?”

“He looks like he’s suffered so much,” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo’s locked phone, lowering his head. “I— I just don’t want him to suffer more because I came back.”

Kyungsoo snatches back his phone from Baekhyun and crosses his hands. “You do still care about him, don’t you?”

Baekhyun gives him a faint smile in return.

“He does too, about you.” Kyungsoo says. “A lot.”

—

Chanyeol wakes up with sweat all over his body. He sits down, leaning over to the head bed as he rubbed his eyes. Chanyeol blinks his eyes a few times, adjusting to the light that creaks between curtains. After years of therapy with Kyungsoo, he’s glad he only hears the voice sometimes. It used to be constantly in his head that he finds it hard to get up from his bed and does something properly.

His phone chimes.

Kim Jongin || 1.08 PM

I call in sick for you. If you already woke up, pills are in the kitchen. Kyungsoo’s out but he left you food in the fridge. Feel free to stay in.

Park Chanyeol || 1.10 PM

Thanks. I’ll take my leave soon.

Chanyeol grunts as he stands up, feeling sore all over his body. His mind travelled to Kyungsoo whose now meeting Baekhyun. Was Kyungsoo able to talk the hell out of Baekhyun?

Chanyeol reheats Kyungsoo’s pasta, eats in silence before taking his leave. He decides to stroll around the food market before really going home, so when he gets into his car, he changes the navigation.

He parks the car in front of a bank, locks it then stroll away in a quite busy neighbourhood. Chanyeol has always remembered how Baekhyun loved going into places that provide them a lot of food to try, as the latter is a foodie. It takes Chanyeol a lot of convincing Baekhyun to go out because his introverted ass loved the gaming chair so much.

Chanyeol comes across a dumpling stand, and thanks to his overgrown bone cells he is able to see the menu without trouble. A pork and kimchi dumpling sounds tempting to his palette. His eyes drift to a familiar voice he would always recognize everywhere, more because it’s been living inside his head for five years.

“Ma’am, one portion of pork dumpling and one portion of vegetable one.”

Chanyeol’s eyes land perfectly to a small figure. Baekhyun. A smile creeps to his face, seeing Baekhyun still loves his favorite dumpling fillings. The latter seem doesn’t aware of Chanyeol standing right beside him as the dumpling steals all of his attention.

“Also one portion of pork and kimchi dumpling. I’ll pay for his too.” Chanyeol says as he hands the ahjumma a ten dollar bills.

“C–Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Hi, Baek.”

Baekhyun fidgets shyly. Chanyeol really wants to pinch Baekhyun’s cheek but he strongly holds back.

“You don’t have to pay for this,” Baekhyun starts. “Here, let me—”

“It’s okay. I used to buy yours too. Old habits die hard, Baek.”

“R–Right.” Baekhyun stammers.

Chanyeol looks around. “Wanna go and catch up?”

“Sure.”

Chanyeol leads them to a small café and chooses the outdoor seating. The weather’s great despite it being summer. It’s not really hot and the wind blows softly. He wonders why he never realized that Baekhyun carries such an ethereal beauty, now that he sits in front of him with white bomber perfectly popping up his looks. Baekhyun is still munching his dumplings in silence.

“I’ll be back.” Chanyeol stands up as he finishes his last dumpling. “Don’t leave.”

Baekhyun gives him a simple nod as he continues stuffing his mouth with another dumpling. It doesn’t take Chanyeol more than ten minutes to return with two cups of drink in his hand. He hands Baekhyun one and sips up his.

“It’s an iced lemonade, Baek.” Chanyeol tells him. “If I guessed correctly, you’ve had light iced americano so I didn’t order that, because your stomach will get upset from too much caffeine, and seeing you crave for something savory, you might have had something sweet, like a strawberry cake.”

Baekhyun flushes red as he nervously drinks the iced lemonade. “You still remember.”

“Of course, baby.” Chanyeol proudly smiles, but instantly changes into a frown. “S–Sorry. It came out suddenly—”

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun smiles shyly. “Don’t you think we looked like students stupidly in love?”

Chanyeol loosen up. “Maybe. In fact, I’m still in love with you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wider.

“Maybe you don’t though.” He bitterly adds. “I’m sorry– I– I make you uncomfortable again, don’t I?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. ”Eventually we have to talk things out, Yeol.”

“I– I guess so.”

“Tell me about things you’ve done in the past five years, then.” Baekhyun asks. “You said you want to catch up.”

Chanyeol nods. “I do. I have all day to tell you.”

Chanyeol goes to the overall conclusion of each year he managed to pass by without Baekhyun. Baekhyun is amused as Chanyeol kept on going with his story, but something piqued him.

“In conclusion, your five years consist of constant yelling from Kyungsoo and Jongin dragged your heavy ass to live? Even Jongdae has to check on you every once a week?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol admits, his hand rubs his nape, leaving the fact that he’s been living with Baekhyun’s voice inside his head during those years. “I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. Even now, I’m still trying to progress the fact that you’re here and I’m not hallucinating.”

Baekhyun crosses his hand. “I can’t believe it. You could move on from me, Yeol. I wouldn’t be mad.” _Hell yes I do if you did, Yeol._

Chanyeol shrugs. “You were imprinted to my soul.”

—

Baekhyun thanks Chanyeol and pulls him into a friendly hug once he safely drives Baekhyun back. Maybe catching up with Chanyeol isn’t so bad— the fact that Baekhyun is still yearning for the other one makes it harder to ignore Chanyeol. Countless blunt love confessions Chanyeol said to him still ringing in his ears.

He presses the doorbell until drowsy Sehun appears before him. He chuckles and pushes him back inside, ready to let Sehun take another sleep.

“You can’t enter my room without removing your shoes, Baek,” Sehun complains in his raspy voice.

“I can.” Baekhyun says, “Because I don’t want you to suddenly fall asleep midway.”

Sehun groans as Baekhyun tucked him back to his duvet. “Sleep well, Professor Oh.”

Although Sehun is indeed a light sleeper, and he always preferred cheap blankets because it’s more comfortable to him, somehow Sehun that is up for almost 48 hours still looks like a zombie and passes out immediately when his head hits the pillow. Baekhyun cleans up and is drying his hair when his phone lights up with a new message notification. He keeps one hand continuing drying his hair while the other checks his message.

Park Chanyeol || 10.38 PM

Are you asleep?

Byun Baekhyun || 10.40 PM

I just finished shower.

Park Chanyeol || 10.41 PM

Dry your hair properly or else you’ll catch cold.

Byun Baekhyunl || 10.43 PM

I’m not a baby, Park. Can’t sleep?

Baekhyun blinks. Why the hell does he think Chanyeol can’t sleep? Sleeping to Chanyeol is like a second necessity. Damn finger.

Park Chanyeol || 10.45 PM

Something’s on my mind.

Park Chanyeol officially brings something Baekhyun couldn’t resist asking. He knows his introverted ass usually is not so nosy but knowing Chanyeol’s secret is always his favorite part of the day. Chanyeol used to spill his secrets one by one, to keep Baekhyun entertained and slowly exposing himself. Chanyeol might be extroverted but sensitive things take time to talk about, and as far as Baekhyun remembers, Chanyeol had always loved to explore one by one his secret.

Byun Baekhyun || 10.50 PM

Care to elaborate? ;)

Park Chanyeol || 10.51 PM

I missed you already.

Baekhyun clearly isn’t expecting this answer.

—

Chanyeol stares at his ceiling, still filled with some silly glow in the dark sticker Baekhyun used to stick it because the shorter hates dark. He didn’t take down the fairy lights that Baekhyun installed too, it was a reminder and something Chanyeol could hold on to five years ago, beside the voice inside his head. The voices inside his head were placed in a thin line between blessing and disaster. But now that Baekhyun is back, Chanyeol finds himself smiling. Maybe the deities heard his prayers. The constant everyday of asking for forgiveness and thousand promises he made just to see Baekhyun one more time to make it right.

He checks his phone but Baekhyun didn’t reply to his last message. Maybe he was being too blunt? Actually, he doesn’t care. Chanyeol lost Baekhyun once and won’t let him slip away again. It’s almost 11 when Kyungsoo rings him.

“Hey, Soo.”

_“I think I managed to fish Baekhyun out.”_ Kyungsoo’s voice sounds stern and sure. _“He was being his bubbly self when we met and I only pinpointed one subject then he started talking."_

“So?” Chanyeol can feel his hands getting cold.

_“Positive, Yeol. He was the victim.”_ Kyungsoo’s replies got Chanyeol a mini heart attack. Practically Chanyeol can feel his heart stopped beating for two or three second when Kyungsoo broke the news.

_“..Yeol?”_

“Ah, yeah.” Chanyeol massages his temple. He sighs as he processes the information. “Thanks, Soo. I think I have to continue with the investigation.”

_“Okay. Take care.”_

Chanyeol hums before he cuts the call. He stays sitting for a while then shoots up standing, marching to his work room.

The files regarding the case are scattered around his work table, also photos of the suspected culprit are pinned nicely in his whiteboard with loads of writings and lined with markers. He fills up his coffee cup and starts working.

He sorts out things first since he opened the file Jongin gave him that has been neatly organized.

It was almost five in the morning when Chanyeol finished underlining things he may have missed during his first time reading the case. Now that he has re-read them all, Chanyeol could feel something is missing. Like the whole case isn’t complete yet.

He gulps down his entire coffee and massages his temple. He still got some time to sleep his heavy head off before going to work.

—

Like always, Baekhyun wakes up in the morning and checks his refrigerator. It has been a few weeks since he started getting in touch with Chanyeol again, and honestly he feels great. His small smile escapes his lips when the refrigerator only has a few bottles of alcohol, containers of kimchi and some fruits. Baekhyun pouts and grabs his jacket. He needs to go for groceries.

Baekhyun hums while his eyes scan the shelf ups and downs, stopping a while when he is torn between two or three products. He needs to decide which is healthier for Sehun and his lovely brain— the granola cereal or the organic seed?

He holds them both in his hand, while his thoughts are fighting over which one he should get. Baekhyun accidentally drops the granola one when someone runs through him. He falls and supports his body with his wrist and it makes a sound Baekhyun didn’t really hope for. A pair of muscled arms hold his shoulder firmly, it’s Sehun.

“Watch where you were going, _jackass_.” Sehun snaps. The intensity of Sehun’s glare right now could really kill someone. The man that accidentally hits Baekhyun bows slightly while muttering sorry, then hurriedly runs to the cashier.

Baekhyun looks up. “Sehun, it’s okay,”

Sehun turns Baekhyun to face him and checks his wrist. Baekhyun whines. “Does it hurt a lot when I touch it here, Baek?”

Baekhyun is on the verge of crying. It does really hurt. Maybe he broke his wrist or something? He nods weakly to answer Sehun’s question.

“I think it’s sprained. C’mon, I’ll treat you at home.” Sehun says. He helps Baekhyun stand up and pays for the groceries Baekhyun got.

Baekhyun is sulking throughout the ride back home. His eyes are fixed on his right wrist. He tries to move it slightly but when he does, it feels like someone ignited fire in it. It stings.

“Baek,” Sehun cooes, “It’ll heal. Don’t worry.”

“I know. But it hurts.”

“Of course. It’s sprained.” Sehun explains. “But we’ll get you checked thoroughly after I treated it. I don’t wanna risk anything.”

Baekhyun darts his eyes. “You know how much I hated hospital.”

“Yes but your wrist isn’t going to heal by itself.” Sehun argues. “I’ll be with you during the check.”

“No.”

“Baek, please?”

“I don’t want to, Sehun.” Baekhyun says, slightly irritated. “I don’t.”

Sehun gives up. “Fine. I’ll ask Yixing- _hyung_ to examine you himself then.”

Few days pass in a blur, but Baekhyun is still not used to his wrist. Sehun says he could take off the splint in two days or so, but Baekhyun would be needing physical therapy to make sure it functions properly again. He manages to keep things as casual as it is, although it’s weird for him too that he keeps bumping to someone in his way or coming home with a scratch here and there. Sehun has been lecturing him almost everyday with how he should accompany him whenever Baekhyun is out because he doesn’t want to risk another injury.

Baekhyun always brushes it off. Maybe he’s just being unlucky, that’s all.

Baekhyun wants a walk, so he texted Sehun before leaving his phone at the table. It’s just a quick roundtrip to his favorite coffee shop near Sehun’s apartment so he’s confident he’ll get back home without a single scratch or bumping into another person. He manages to arrive safely and his mood instantly skyrockets when fresh coffee scent fills his nose. Baekhyun places his order and is going to sit near the window when he bumped to someone tall— probably taller than Chanyeol.

“I’m really sorry,” The stranger says, looking guilty, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, no, I’m fine.” He later unconsciously checks at his splint. It didn’t hurt so he put his hands in the pocket.

“Um, this might sound creepy but I’m a physical therapist. May I see your wrist?” 

“Uh?” Baekhyun reluctantly let the stranger examine his wrist. “Be careful, though.

The stranger takes a good look at his wrist before nodding to himself. “It looks like you can take the splint off in a few days,” He smiles. “And oh, I’m Dr. Wu. Kevin Wu,”

Baekhyun accepts the card Kevin Wu offers him and reads it. It is indeed written there that Kevin Wu is a physical therapist. It also has his phone number and clinic name. Maybe Baekhyun could visit him once Sehun takes it off. He doesn’t want to burden Sehun more by having him pay for the rest of his treatment. 

“Thanks,” He says. “I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

“Nice meeting you.” Kevin replies. “I’d love to talk more but I need to go to my clinic asap. Maybe if you needed treatment you can visit me? First treatment is on me.” 

Baekhyun only nods in response as he watches Kevin Wu back turning on him. Baekhyun puts the card into his pocket and grabs his coffee when the barista says it’s ready. Miraculously enough, Baekhyun is able to make a round trip without a single scratch— but he still bumped into someone. His brows furrowed, lips pressed tight. That Kevin Wu somehow feels familiar. Is it because Baekhyun keeps bumping into someone tall? But Kevin Wu seems really nice and Baekhyun shrugs it off. He seems kind and Baekhyun will be needing his therapy to get his wrist functioning back to normal.

—

Chanyeol throws his pen at the table, fingers between his hair. Chanyeol has been doing nothing but researching, and Jongin had to come back every hour to check Chanyeol’s coffee jug. It’s been almost three days since Chanyeol drinks down nearly 2L of coffee every day, not to mention his energy drink cans that fill his trash bin. 

“Shouldn’t you take a break, _hyung_?” Jongin places a packed lunch from Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol shrugs, deflating on his seat. “Something’s off, Jongin. I can’t pinpoint it but.. I feel like this man is somewhat dangerous. He appears and does his crime in places where those kids will be around. It’s like he’s watching their activities beforehand.”

“He?” Jongin raises his eyebrows. “It’s a man?”

Chanyeol gestures to Jongin to sit down before he explains further. “Yes, I do believe the culprit is a man. I’ve gathered some CCTVs and that building is too tall for a woman, even though he’s dressed in black, I can see that he’s a buff man. He is always changing plates. Almost like, every single time he’s about to do it.”

“Did you name the man?”

”Yes. I did, but..” Chanyeol looks at the paper he’s been scribbling. “I don’t know where we could find him. He might be going with another alias, but I did a background check and the closest I got is that this man is named Kris Wu.”

Jongin nods. It’s been a month since Chanyeol was assigned this case and it’s progressing really fast. Maybe they could pin him down and case closed. Chanyeol might get really restless because this guy is the one who took Baekhyun’s life. 

“Okay. Wanna me to crosscheck it in the IT department? In case they see him while we did CCTV scan and then we could go stakeout?”

Chanyeol nods and hands Jongin his neat paperwork he had prepared. 

“I’ll be back in a few,” Jongin excuses himself.

Chanyeol massages his nose bridge. He really hopes that his deduction is right so at least now he could guarantee that Baekhyun is safe. Speaking of Baekhyun, Chanyeol grabs his phone and starts typing.

Park Chanyeol || 1.47 PM

What are you doing right now?

Baekhyunee || 1.50 PM

I just got back from getting myself a cup of coffee. I bumped into someone again. ><

Park Chanyeol || 1.51 PM

Did you get hurt?? Should I go there??

Baekhyunee || 1.52 PM

No, Yeol. I’m okay. No scratch. Have you eaten your lunch?

Park Chanyeol || 1.54 PM

Not yet. But Kyungsoo made me lunch.

Baekhyunee || 1.56 PM

I’m glad. Eat your lunch, Yeol. Don’t get sick.

Chanyeol sighs and he opens the lunch box’s lid. Kyungsoo made him samgyetang. He does need some energy booster. Not only because he’s working nonstop for this case, but also because he finds it weird that Baekhyun keeps bumping into someone and the fact that Baekhyun always brushes it off makes it hard for Chanyeol. What if someone is after him?

—

Sehun carefully places the scissor down. He lifts Baekhyun’s wrist and clasps his hand with Baekhyun’s, their fingers intertwined. Sehun moves it slowly and observes Baekhyun’s wrist. 

“It looks okay.” Sehun says after a while, letting go of his hand. “Did you feel pain or discomfort?”

“No,” Baekhyun caresses his wrist. “But it feels really weird to move it.

“Of course, silly.”

Baekhyun frowns.

“Want me to sign up for physical therapy? I know few doctors,” Sehun offers as he stands up to grab his phone. Before he can reach it, Baekhyun holds him down.

“N–No need. I bumped into someone and he’s a physical therapist,” Baekhyun explains. “I should get treated there.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “Why?”

“I just— don’t want to burden you.”

Sehun sighs and kneels down so his eyes meet Baekhyun’s. “You know you were never a liability to me, Baek.”

“I—”

“I care about you.” Sehun continues. “Well if you want to get treated there then go ahead. But I’ll be covering your expenses and I’d like to see his business card. No buts and I don’t accept any complaints.”

Baekhyun reaches for his jacket and pulls out Kevin Wu’s business card. He already saved his number so he won’t be needing the business card anymore. He hands it over to Sehun.

Sehun’s expression stays the same. “I never heard of this guy.”

“Maybe he’s new?”

“There aren't many physical therapists around here, Baek.” Sehun flips the business card. ”And how the fuck he could open a clinic in Gangnam?”

“I don’t know.” 

Sehun sighs. “This looks really shady, Baek. Look, let me just book your appointment with Doctor Kim—”

“You said I can go there.” Baekhyun cuts him.

“It was before I read the business card, Baek.” 

“What’s wrong with it? Maybe he’s new and you don’t know him yet,” Baekhyun defends. “Stop acting like you know what’s perfect for me.”

Sehun takes a step closer and wraps Baekhyun in a tight hug. ”Alright, alright. I’m sorry. I’m worried and I just wanted the best for you.”

“O-Okay.” 

They stay like that for a while until Baekhyun detaches himself from Sehun’s bear hug. 

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” The smaller smiles and Sehun returns it.

“Anytime, Baek. But I’m still dropping you there.”

Baekhyun hits Sehun lightly. “Go to work and let me do it myself.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Fine. But text me when you go and arrive, so does when you come home. I won’t take no as an answer.”

“Yes, Professor Oh.”

“C’mon. I’ll heat up dinner.” 

—

On a chilly Wednesday morning, Baekhyun covers himself with two layers of clothes and a jacket before going on his way to Kevin Wu’s clinic. It takes him about forty five minutes using the subway. He finds the clinic almost immediately when he takes exit 6, as navigated on the internet. Baekhyun takes a long breath before pushing the door, greeted by a young woman. He fills out details and his handwriting looks ridiculous now that Sehun has officially cut his splint. Baekhyun hands the form back and rubs his nape. He sits down and patiently waits for his name to be called.

Baekhyun enters Kevin Wu’s practice room. It gives a sort of clean and professional look, or so Baekhyun thought. Kevin greets him. Baekhyun smiles and sits down as Kevin flips over his chart.

“So,” he says, eyes still locked on the papers. “I think we can try to do a week then see if you need more therapy or not.”

“Okay.”

Kevin puts aside Baekhyun’s chart and asks for his hand. “Let me see it.”

“Oh. Sure.” Baekhyun obediently gives him his hand.

Kevin moves Baekhyun’s wrist gently side to side.  “Does it hurt?”

“Badly, yes.”

“Let me massage it.” Kevin massages it carefully and within minutes Baekhyun already feels better. Baekhyun is about to continue moving his wrist but Kevin stops him

“Enough for one day, Baekhyun.” he says. “You can rest now. I’ll be expecting you in two days. If you feel any undesired pain, just call me.”

Baekhyun nods, thanks Kevin before going out. His hand starts to feel numb again but maybe it’s because the forecast says it’s going to rain today.. He’s barely able to type a text to Sehun. Baekhyun sighs and pockets his phone back. He decides to take a taxi since his hand is hardly moving right now. Sehun is already waiting for him when Baekhyun arrives. 

“So?”

“So what?” Baekhyun asks Sehun back, struggling to put his coat off. Sehun instantly helps him.

Sehun hangs his coat, his back facing Baekhyun. “How was the therapy?”

“It went well.” Baekhyun chirps as he sits down on the fluffy sofa. “Maybe I can do acrobats when I finish the therapy.”

Sehun chuckles. “You wish. Anyway, I got paged just now. My phone vibrates like crazy.”

“Why didn’t you go then?” 

“I was waiting for you, dumbass.” Sehun frowns as he grabs his own coat. “I might come home late so don’t wait up.”

“Okay, Professor Oh.”

“I really hate you, you know that?”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. “But you loved me more than you let me stay.”

Sehun doesn’t reply and leaves his apartment.

—

“Any luck, Jongin?”

Jongin flops down in front of Chanyeol, handing him several papers consisting of CCTV photos. He also hands Chanyeol a few pictures thanks to his countless nights doing stakeout. Chanyeol’s brows furrow as he looks closer to the photos.

“Is he a therapist now?”

Jongin yawns. “I suppose?”

“Did you see anyone coming in or out from there?”

“Of course,” Jongin beams. “It’s the whole point why I sit in my car like a fucking statue.”

“Elaborate.” 

“Old people, injured people. Basically people who you would meet when you go to a therapist.” Chanyeol frowns. “How many days again since you started the stake out?”

“A week. But I had to come in different times because you said this man is quite observative towards his surroundings.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol says. “We should do another week and then we can hunt him down.”

Jongin points out to one of the men in the picture with blond hair. “You sure this is the right man?” 

A smirk creeps up to Chanyeol’s face after he examines other photos Jongin brought. “Positive.”

—

Baekhyun feels like shit when he came home from his therapy with Kevin. His wrist seems to be working just fine when he was there but it feels numb now. Baekhyun decides to call Kevin up and he insists Baekhyun should come back to his clinic now as he'll inject something to ease the numbness. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and stomps his way back to Kevin’s clinic.

It is quite late when Baekhyun arrives back in Kevin’s clinic, plus he figures out that all of his assistants have gone home except for Kevin. He slightly feels bad.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mutters as Kevin asked him to sit on the patient’s bed. “You have to go home late.”

Kevin chuckles, his hand quickly pulls the syringe to suck up the clear liquid from a small glass bottle. “It’s okay. It happens quite often.”

Kevin pushes the air out from the syringe and places the needle near Baekhyun’s vein. He presses it and injects the whole liquid. “Hey, this might make you sleep like a log.”

Baekhyun yawns in agreement as Kevin dispose of the syringe. “I already feel drowsy.”

Kevin smiles. “Yeah. It should ease your pain. Anyway, I think you can go for another therapy session in two days time.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun nods as he feels his eyes getting heavy. “I’ll be going, then."

Baekhyun pushes the door and slaps himself. He really feels sleepy that the roads in front of him look blurry and doubles in amount. Baekhyun takes a step to the road, feeling really sleepy, and the last thing he heard is someone screaming out his name.

—

“Baek— hey, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shakes unconscious Baekhyun in his hug, his breath unsteady. “Jongin, call 119 and secure Kevin Wu’s location. I’ll be with you soon.”

Jongin nods and quickly makes several calls as he walks out from the scene. Another tall figure rushes to Baekhyun’s side and Chanyeol instantly figures out it’s Sehun. He calmly shakes Baekhyun’s shoulder, as the latter’s eyes flutter, he asks him questions.

“Do you know where you are?”

Baekhyun weakly shakes his head, his eyes closing again. Sehun quickly checks his pulse and he takes a deep breath. “He’s poisoned. Did you call 119 yet?”

Chanyeol nods furiously. “I— I did, is anything going to happen with him?”

“I certainly hope not but until further exams and tests in hospital, I can’t be so sure about anything.” Sehun explains. “I can take it from here. You should go and do your job.”

Chanyeol carefully places Baekhyun’s head to Sehun’s embrace, his fingers delicately combing out Baekhyun’s wet bangs. “I love you.”

It sounds like a whisper but even Sehun’s ears could catch it. “Please take care of Baekhyun. You can find my number on his cellphone.”

“I’ll send you the details soon.” Sehun quickly replies as the 119 arrives. “Go catch him.”

Chanyeol nods and quickly enters his car, stepping on the acceleration and puts on the police siren on top of his car roof. He reaches a dark, unused warehouse, Jongin’s car already secured in his sight. His in-ear receiver beeps. Chanyeol lightly touches it and Jongin’s voice immediately comes in. 

_“Hyung. Target’s secured.”_ Jongin’s voice feels like a dose of adrenaline injected to his veins. His heart starts to beat faster, fingers itchy. _“But I think he’s armed. Should I call Donghae-hyung? He’s nearby.”_

“Sure.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath and turns his engine off. “We’re going in when Donghae- _hyung_ arrives.”

Chanyeol carefully scans up his surroundings, marking the exits and entrances the warehouse has, including windows. Jongin’s voice comes through his earpiece again. 

“Donghae- _hyung_ has arrived. You want to enter it now?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “On my count.”

He gets off from his car, gun on his hand. Chanyeol gestures to Jongin to cover him while he takes the lead. They walk closer to the entrance, keeping the footsteps as quiet as possible.

“Going in in three, two, one.”

Chanyeol breaks in and the door swings open, revealing Kris Wu sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He chuckles, then steps on his cigarette.

“I thought it’s going to be another eternity before you brace yourself going in, Park Chanyeol.” Kris Wu laughs, his gaze turns to Jongin. “Oh! We have another guest!”

“I’m delighted I can skip the introduction, Kris Wu. Or it’s Kevin Wu now?” Chanyeol spits. “Anyway. I can’t be long now. Let’s wrap this up."

He takes a step closer to Kris Wu. He pockets the gun and pulls out a handcuff. Kris Wu didn’t flinch when Chanyeol was already one step apart from him.

“Byun Baekhyun is indeed pretty. Fragile, too.”

Chanyeol stops.

“I can imagine those hands around my—“

Chanyeol doesn’t let Kris Wu finish his sentences. He throws a powerful punch, enough to make Kris Wu fall down along with his chair. Kris Wu laughs, rubbing his bleeding lip corner with his thumb.

“I dare you to finish that sentence, bastard.” He growls.

Kris Wu scoffs. “I said, Baekhyun’s—“

Another punch. Chanyeol grabs Kris’ collar and throws countless punches at him. He couldn’t control himself, not when all he hears is Baekhyun’s scream playing in his head like a broken record. Every scream he hears only makes Chanyeol’s blood boils.

Kris Wu didn’t stay still. He fights back. His punches were strong, but Chanyeol doesn’t budge from his place. Chanyeol keeps punching Kris Wu’s jaw like a broken machine. Both Jongin and Donghae have to restrain Chanyeol to stop hitting Kris Wu. Chanyeol tries to break free but Jongin snaps him out of it.

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

Chanyeol pants. Donghae proceeds to handcuff Kris Wu while Jongin keeps holding both of Chanyeol’s hands behind his back. 

“Hey, _hyung_.” Jongin whispers as both of them witness Donghae escort Kris Wu to the police car. “How about we drive to see Baekhyun- _hyung_?” 

Chanyeol’s body starts to relax. He takes a long, deep breath. 

“But I.. I don’t know where he’s being admitted to.”

Jongin lets go of Chanyeol and fishes out his phone that he fetched from his car earlier. Jongin hands him his phone. “That Sehun guy already texted you. Here.”

—

Chanyeol’s long legs finally give him advantage. It only takes him a few long strides to reach the emergency room, Jongin trailing behind him. His eyes frantically search for Baekhyun, but he feels dizzy from all the white curtains covering most of the beds. 

Sehun steps in front of him with a chart in his hand and glasses sitting nicely on top of his nose bridge. “I see you’ve received my text.”

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

Sehun calmly explains. “He’s sleeping right now. How about I explain what happened outside? Emergency wards can be busy in times like this. Please, follow me.”

Sehun walks ahead and brings them to his work room. It is spacious, monochrome themed and clean. Chanyeol and Jongin take a seat as Sehun asks them to.

“So, I was able to extract the poison out of him with help from our emergency medicine head, doctor Zhang Yixing. However, Baekhyun’s condition is too weak so I decided to put him to sleep until tomorrow. I will take a blood test to make sure that the poison is out of his system.” Sehun says, eyes fixed on the paper. “Both me and doctor Zhang will monitor Baekhyun closely so you don’t need to worry.”

“What was the poison?” Chanyeol asks, clearly confused. “Is it dangerous? Does it have side-effects?”

“It’s a mixed drug. Baekhyun may have complained about the pain he’s feeling so Kevin Wu asked him to stop by his clinic. It was a perfect moment, I guess. I already asked Doctor Zhang to examine Baekhyun’s wrist, just to make sure.” Sehun stops when his phone chimes. He quickly reads the report and then returns to explain it to Chanyeol and Jongin. 

“The lab result just came out. It’s flexeril. Flexeril is a drug used to relax the muscle, also often used to relieve muscle spasm. One of it’s side effects is drowsiness. Kevin Wu mixed flexeril in high dosage with another drug that also causes drowsiness, so I believe Baekhyun has developed an anticholinergic toxidrome.”

“Anticholinergic toxidrome?” Jongin repeats. 

“Yes. It will inhibit certain neurotransmitters in the central nervous system. Hallucination and visual disturbances are one of the symptoms.” Sehun replies. “I think Kevin injected it on purpose so Baekhyun will be drowsy and put himself in danger.”

Chanyeol feels his world crumbling. Even this time, he can’t protect Baekhyun. 

—

Baekhyun wakes up only to find himself lying in the place he hated the most. Smell of medicine mixed with a humidifier quickly greets his nose. He still feels weak. Baekhyun sighs. 

He hears a light snore, the one that is way too familiar in his ear. He turns his head slowly. Chanyeol is tightly holding on to his right hand, but he’s definitely sleeping. Baekhyun takes a moment to observe Chanyeol closely. Chanyeol has indeed matured. His jaw is more defined, his eyebags look like he has lost so much sleep. His lips are still plump, just the way Baekhyun remembers them to be. He softly combs Chanyeol’s hair. _When did he learn to style his hair up?_ Baekhyun chuckles. Baekhyun is always the one styling his hair because Chanyeol can’t do it properly.

“B-Baek?” Chanyeol croaks. He lifts his head slowly, but his hand tightly holds Baekhyun’s. “Do you feel uncomfortable anywhere?”

“If being sleepy counts then yes.” Baekhyun yawns. “But I already feel so much better.”

“I’m glad.” Chanyeol smiles. “Wait a minute. I’ll call Sehun to check on you.”

Chanyeol stands up and leaves the room. 

Baekhyun grunts as he reaches for the bed’s remote. He clicks a few buttons and clicks his tongue in satisfaction. The bed raises itself so Baekhyun can comfortably sit while leaning to his bed. His door opens not long after, and Sehun appears in front of Baekhyun, pushing a wheelchair in.

“Hey.” Sehun smiles as he stands beside Baekhyun. “I told you he was shady, didn’t I?”

Baekhyun frowns. “You did. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you.”

Sehun pats Baekhyun’s head. “It’s okay. What matters most right now is that you’re alright. I already booked you a few tests so let’s do it now, yeah?”

“Oh Sehun! Is that why you bought the wheelchair?”

“I need to make sure everything is alright.” Sehun cooes. “Please, Baek? I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“I swear I want to smack the hell out of you.” Baekhyun groans. He moves to the wheelchair with Sehun’s help. 

He ends up doing all of the tests and Sehun swears his ears are bleeding because of Baekhyun's constant complaints. He helps Baekhyun back to his bed and leaves him with Chanyeol who already bought him a take out under Sehun’s permission. 

“I hope you still like pad thai.” Chanyeol separates the chopstick and hands it to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sniffs the pad thai. “I do. It’s been a while since I ate one.” 

Silence follows after. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun eat in silence, accompanied by the TV. Chanyeol is the first one to break the bubble, right after he finishes his pad thai.

“Baek, I really want to talk about us.”

Baekhyun places his chopstick down. “What about it?”

“Uh.. You see.. I think I have a lot of explanations to do.” Chanyeol starts. “So, what I want to say is—”

Baekhyun’s door suddenly slides open.

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!” Kyungsoo barges in with Jongdae behind him and Jongin stops by the door. “I DRIVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AFTER MY LECTURE ENDS! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

Chanyeol chuckles. He smiles and takes his leave with Jongin.

“Another time.” He mouths to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nods.

—

Sehun comes to join the trio, giving Baekhyun a heads up about the test result. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops when he finally meets Sehun face to face. 

“Sehunnie!” Jongdae hugs him. “You’re so busy I barely talked to you when my wife delivered the baby.” 

Sehun chuckles and returns Jongdae’s hug. “I was in the operation room for nearly twenty four hours, Dae. I just need my fluffy bed. How is she?”

“Countless night of changing diapers,” Jongdae sighs. “But it’s wonderful.”

“Your daughter is so lucky to have a dad like you, Dae. You sing lullabies well.”

Jongdae laughs. “Ya! Is that supposed to be a praise?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Sehun sticks his tongue out. He turns and meets Kyungsoo’s eyes for the first time. “Oh, hello.”

“Hello. I’m Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s best friend.” Kyungsoo politely introduces himself.

Sehun bows. “I’m Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Baekhyun didn’t lie when he said you’re drop dead gorgeous.” Kyungsoo bluntly confessed and Baekhyun had no choice but to cover his heart-shaped lips with his hand.

“NO! YOU DID NOT!” Baekhyun grits his teeth, looking really embarrassed. “So I can go home today, Hun?”

“Yes, you can. Do you want to?” Sehun asks him back. “If you want, I’ll go and finish the papers for your discharge.”

Baekhyun’s eyes literally sparkled when Sehun said he can go home today. “That would be really lovely.” 

Sehun nods. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it, then. Baek, I will pick you up when I finish the papers.”

“Okay!”

After Sehun is out of the picture, Baekhyun finally takes his hands off Kyungsoo’s mouth, leaving Jongdae laughing his ass off.

“What was that, Baek?” Kyungsoo wipes his lips. “I can’t believe my lips kissed your smelly hand.”

Baekhyun glares at him. “Your audacity to spill the beans, Soo. I can’t believe it.”

Kyungsoo raises his hand in defense. “I’m telling the truth, why are you so angry?”

“I’M STAYING UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH HIM, SOO. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.” Baekhyun yells in frustration. “He won’t mind it because he loves compliments, but I’ll die from this embarrassment you make me go through.”

“I’ll pray for you.” Kyungsoo flatly replies.

“DO KYUNGSOO!”

—

A week passes by in a blink. Baekhyun stretches himself out while walking to the kitchen. Sehun is already busy grilling some bacon, his apron nicely wraps his fit body. 

“What’s for breakfast today?” Baekhyun yawns as he pulls out the chair.

“Classic American Breakfast,” Sehun replies, still focused on his bacon. “Less greasy, of course.”

“Good. I don’t think I can handle so much grease in one plate.”

Sehun flips the bacon over and puts it on Baekhyun’s plate. He puts some on his plate too. Out of his new habit, Baekhyun moves his own wrist back and forth gently. Sehun notices him.

“Does your wrist still hurt?” 

Baekhyun gives Sehun a half shrugs. “Not really. Doctor Zhang recommends me to Doctor Kim.” 

“Doctor Kim?” Sehun asks. “As in Doctor Kim Minseok?”

“That’s the one!” Baekhyun points out. 

Sehun whistles. “As expected. He’s the best in this field. That’s the one I was going to recommend to you, Baek.”

“I see why now,” Baekhyun nods. He cuts his egg and puts it in his mouth. He’s busy munching his egg when his phone lights up with a new notification. 

Park Chanyeol || 8.54 AM

Hey, are you free today?

Byun Baekhyun || 8.55 AM

I am, why?

Park Chanyeol || 8.57 AM

I want to pick up where we left. Dinner at 7?

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. Oh. The conversation at the hospital. Chanyeol was going to confess something but Kyungsoo barged in with Jongdae and Jongin. That’s the one.

Byun Baekhyun || 9.00 AM

Okay. 

Park Chanyeol || 9.02 AM

I’ll pick you up. Text me the address.

Baekhyun flips his phone so it’s screen is facing the table. Sehun sips his morning coffee slowly. “It’s not like you to turn your phone like that.”

“I got something to do later.” Baekhyun replies. “I need to focus on eating right now.”

Sehun chuckles. “Sure, Baek.”

—

As promised, Chanyeol picks him up and drives him to their usual restaurant. It’s been years since last time Baekhyun sets his foot inside. The restaurant didn’t change much and Baekhyun picked his favorite spot. Near the window.

They take a seat and read the menu. A waitress comes up to them and asks for their order.

“I’m going for my usual, a seared salmon steak, please.” Baekhyun points on his menu book. “How about you, Chanyeol?”

“Make that two.”

The waitress nods and takes both of their menu books. Baekhyun is busy admiring the views when Chanyeol suddenly breaks the silence.

“About last time,” Chanyeol starts. “I feel like I owe you an explanation.”

“Sure, go on.” Baekhyun turns his gaze on Chanyeol, chin resting in his palms.

“I won’t justify myself for being a jerk to you five years ago, Baek. I deserved it, I hurt you so many times. When you—got into that accident, I feel I’m being slapped hard. To lose you like that.. It’s unfair. You got so many dreams and I took it away from you.”

“I’m here now, though?”

“I know.. I’m sorry. For being such a jerk. For neglecting your sincere feelings to me.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “I didn’t deserve peace, I—”

Baekhyun chuckles. “What is done, is done, Chanyeol. How could you live with my voice inside your head? Doesn’t that kill you?”

Chanyeol widened his eyes. “H-How..”

“I have my ways.” Baekhyun cuts him. “I’m being unfair to you too. So, truce?”

“Truce.” Chanyeol smiles thinly. He never thought Baekhyun would be this calm, but his heart is uneasy upon asking him the next question. “So.. I was wondering..”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still feel the same?"

Baekhyun freezes. Not when Chanyeol asks this question and Junmyeon appears, standing behind Chanyeol’s big body. Junmyeon notices that Baekhyun sees him so he puts a finger on top of his lips, signaling Baekhyun to stay quiet about his appearance. Junmyeon, like the deity he is, freezes the time and walks to Baekhyun. In this universe Junmyeon created, it’s only Baekhyun and him who’s able to talk.

“What the fuck?”

“Language, duh.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “I’m here to say goodbye. You’ve grown so much.”

Baekhyun is flustered. “ _H-Hyung_ , wait, what?”

Junmyeon wipes his non-existent tears away. “Yeah. I’m here to guard you for the last time, Baek. From now on, it’s purely your decision. I’ve fulfilled the deities wishes- to make both of you meet and talk things out. It eventually will happen but I was assigned to keep you safe. Just remember what I said about his wish, yeah? Best of luck, Baek. You deserve happiness. A lot of it.”

Baekhyun walks and wraps Junmyeon in a big hug. “Thank you, _hyung_. For looking out for me.” 

Junmyeon hugs Baekhyun back but quickly detaches himself. “I can’t cry, oh my god.” Junmyeon protests. “Now, now. Go face him.”

“I will.. Thanks, _hyung_.” 

Junmyeon returns to his place and the time starts to flow again. Baekhyun is now back facing Chanyeol who looks really nervous. Junmyeon’s sudden appearance reminds him about the last conversation he had with the latter. 

_“Because it’s not only you who were asking for a second chance, Baek. That Park guy, too. I even memorized his wish.”_

Baekhyun gulps. 

Chanyeol waves his hand in front of Baekhyun. “H-Hey, Baek? I know this is way too sudden- I- I shouldn’t have asked about it..”

“No, no.” Baekhyun shakes his head and returns his attention to Chanyeol. “You were asking if I still feel the same for you, right?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’ll have to say I’m surprised. My feelings didn’t fade even a bit for you, Yeol. But I need time. So, baby steps? Although I can’t exactly promise that we’ll be the same after the shits I went through. Nevertheless, I’m thankful that you caught the person who killed me.”

Chanyeol smiles, relief washes over him. “No problem, Baek. Baby steps.”

_“What did he wish for?” Baekhyun asks quietly, not sure what he is going to do once he hears Junmyeon’s answer._

_Junmyeon locks his eyes with Baekhyun as he repeats Chanyeol’s wish that already feels like his own wish._

_“I’m just asking for Baekhyun to be happy. Let him fulfill his dream there. If it takes me to suffer in my life, let it be. I just want him to be happy. With or without me.”_

END


End file.
